


A One-Time Thing

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pre-Season 1 AU ficlet: Looking for a one night stand, Regina picks up a stranger in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One-Time Thing

It was supposed to be a one-time thing.

She’d felt so out of place that night, sitting at the bar at The Rabbit Hole in her blazer and pencil skirt, nursing a drink as she tried to work up her nerve. Really, she’d only wanted to take the edge off—to get herself drunk enough to lower her inhibitions, drunk enough that she allowed her walls to come down, drunk enough that all the reasons she shouldn’t pick up some stranger in bar faded away. She’d only been on her first drink when he sat down on the stool beside her and ordered his drink. Slowly, her eyes had lingered over him—he was certainly handsome, in a rugged sort of way—and she crossed her ankles, pressing her thighs together as she considered how his lips would feel as they dragged down her neck and how his hands would feel as they slid beneath her blouse, how he would feel as he slipped inside of her and pinned her to her mattress until she was screaming out in ecstasy.

She’d been so consumed by the thought of what it might be like to be with him, she hadn’t noticed the way he was looking at her until the bartender slid a second drink in front of her. She looked from the drink to him, and a slow smile worked its way over her lips. He’d introduced himself and for a few minutes, they’d exchanged pleasantries and made small talk; but her eyes focused mostly on his lips, imagining the things they could do to her, and she’d barely heard a word he was saying. Her heart pounded as she’d turned to him, pressing her fingers to his knee as her eyes shifted up to meet his and she told him that she wasn’t very interested in talking. She watched as his eyes fell to his knee, watching as her fingers slid higher as she suggested that they go somewhere where they could be alone.

He’d nodded as his fingers laced through hers. They’d barely made it to the parking lot before his lips came crashing down onto hers, pushing her against the side of the building. The action had taken her by surprise, but her arms had folded around his shoulders and her fingers tangled in his hair, as she drew him in closer, wanting more.

They ended up in a motel room behind The Rabbit Hole. Layers of clothing were quickly shed until they were in bed together, her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust his cock in and out of her. She’d pressed her head back into the pillow, arching her back as her hand slid between them, working roughly over her clit as she edged closer and closer to her first climax of what would be a very long night.

When it was over, she’d cleaned herself up and gotten dressed, informing him that this had been a one-time thing and while she’d had a good time, it wouldn’t happen again. He’d nodded and smiled, and he’s said he understood.

But two nights later, it happened again—it happened again and again until it was a regular thing between them. They’d always meet for drinks before retiring to her house or his cabin at the edge of the woods or to some other private space where they could be alone. Though she’d deny it if anyone asked, slowly but surely, it was becoming more than just sex. She wouldn’t allow herself to think about how complicated this thing between them could become because if she did, she’d have to stop it—and that was the last thing she wanted.

So, she let it continue.


End file.
